Spice RinXLen
by Kirriri
Summary: Ever heard the song Spice? I bet you have! And here it is! The adventure and story to how Len realizes his love to his dear sis ;3


Ring . . . Ring . . . I groan rolling over towards the side table. The screen read Lilly. I shot a glance at Teto who lay next to me in bed. The clock reads 4 am. That silly ring tone echoed through my mind. "Hey Babe, what's up?" I ask running a finger through the red head's curly hair. She moaned in her sleep cuddling closer to me.

"So where did you run off to? And with who?" Came the snark reply. I sighed. Stupid blondes, so clingy.

"Lilly, Lilly. Calm down sweetie. I'm not anywhere. I'm at my friend's house, you remember um Gakupo right?" I ask. Tch. Lying was so easy. Those mushy girls would believe anything.

"Really? Your not lying are you?" She asked.

"Have I ever lied to you?" I make excuses just as readily as I know how to.

"Okay . . . Hey um Saturday my parents won't be home all night, not until Sunday evening. Do you uh want to spend the night?" She asked nervously. I smiled. It's just the one night stand that I look forward too.

"Sure. Hey I got to go, I'm tired I'll see you later okay?"

"Alright. Hey. I uh I love you." She stuttered. I smiled.

"I love you too." I lie. I hang up the phone and glance at Teto. She's sitting up givign me a suspicious look.

"Who was that?" She asked. I smiled.

"Oh it was my sis, Rin." I lied. She nodded as if that made total since.

"Oh alright."

"Hey sorry honey but I have to go. My sis is harassing me to come home."

"Oh really? That's too bad. Hey I love you. You love me too right? Only me?" She asked eagerly. I smiled pulling on my pants.

"Of course. I love you and only you." I smiled. It's so cliché to say you're my 'only'. She has no idea how many times I've said "I love you." But it's not like she knows she's just someone new to play with. This is just another fling, she was probably looking for one too, after all.

Fully dressed now I stood up shouldering my school bag.

"See ya tomorrow Teto." I smirk walking out.

10 minutes later I walked through my front door. Lucky for me my parents are out at work over seas. I was surprised to see Rin sitting on the couch. She jumped up rushing towards me putting a hand on my chest. I looked down at my twin sister.

"Len! Where were you? D- don't tell me you were with another girl." She scowled. I sighed shouldering her away. My hand balled up into a fist.

"Leave me alone Rin. Go to bed we have school. You shouldn't care what I do anyways." I groan.

"Of course I'll care! I'm your sister! And your my brother!" She yelled. I slammed my bedroom door close and collapse on my bed. Of course. I'm just her 'brother'. I close my eyes to the welcoming of sleep.

The next day at school I had a swarm of girl's bugging me. So at lunch I escaped to the school roof. I opened the door and gasped. It was Rin and . . . Kaito? Rin was laughing at something he said. I was shocked when he leaned down and their lips met. I cussed under my breath. I bunched my fist and punched the wall.

Why was she with him? She's supposed to be looking at me only. I glance at my bloody knuckles and smile. I walk downstairs to the nurse's office. I walk in closing and locking the door behind me. No one was their but Meiko sensei, good.

"Sensei I'm hurt." I chided. She looked up at me shocked blushing.

"Oh! L- Len what is it?" She asked. I walked over to the window's and closed the blinds. Meiko gasped behind me.

"Guess." I muttered leaning over her. She wants my love she does. I know she does. So I will give, I'll give it all to her. I see it in her eyes, the lust. She feels it burning up the room. The taste of my spices is her's today.

After school I didn't want to go home. I didn't want to see Rin. The image of their kiss still burned in my eyes. I take out my phone scrolling through my contacts. Miku. Hatsune Miku, it's your turn. I called her up telling her I wanted to talk directly. She laughed.

"I'll meet you as soon as I can." And right on cue she was there.

I've been with lots of girls and I know how to get what I want. I'm so irresistible, there's no way I can lose.

"Hey there's a nice hotel down the street." I whisper in her ear. She giggled twisting a long green lock around her finger.

"Okay . . . But, I love you. Only you. It's the same with you right?" She asked. I smile and feed her the lies. I pull her towards the hotel. It's so cliché to say she's my only.

That night I got home around 1 am. I wasn't surprised to see that Rin wasn't up waiting for me. I glance at her door and sit down in front of my door across from her's. She doesn't know I'm in love with her. The thought felt wrong. To feel that way about my sister. My TWIN sister. But . . . Love is war and I'm not about to give up the game.

Maybe I'm not so great with feelings and stuff. Experience taught me to give it all up. Everyone else seems so displeasing to me after Rin. Do I really need a heart breaker girl like her? I stood up and opened up her door.

Her night stand held pictures. 3 of them was of me and her at various ages. I scowl. The 4th picture was her and Kaito. I pick it and throw it on the floor. The breaking glass shattering woke Rin up. She sat up.

"Len!" She gasped. I want her, and she know's I do. So I will give, I will give it all up for her. I see it in her eyes, she feels it burning up the room. This lust is not only in me. I'll taste her spices anyways.

"Rin." I moan climbing over her on the bed.

"W- wait! What are you doing. Len!" She gasped as I brought my lips down on hers. She broke away flustered.

"No! W- we can't do this! W- We're siblings." She rambled.

"So! I don't care. I- I love you. Only you. All this time, all those other girl's were just distractions. This whole time I've only wanted you. I. Love. You." I argue. She smiled blushing.

"M- Me too. I- I love you."


End file.
